Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Darksmoke's Back". Plot (In Club Penguin Island, one of the ghosts are creating a dark shadow while the Ghost Penguins join along) *Ghost Penguin #1: Well, well, well. We will haunt the penguins of Club Penguin. *Ghost Penguin #2: But first we need a master. *Ghost Penguin #3: Yeah, a master is worth watching. *Ghost Penguin #4: Make a dark shadow monster ghosts! (The ghosts recreate a monster and reveals Darksmoke back to life) *Darksmoke: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Well, well, well. New minions. It's nice to meet you. *Ghost Penguin #5: Cool, what's your name? *Darksmoke: My name is Darksmoke. The Destroyer of Antarctica. I am planning to kill Mumble and his friends. What is this place? *Ghost Penguin #1: This is Club Penguin Island. Where colorful penguins live. *Darksmoke: Oh, i can kill them too. Until i destroy MUMBLE HAPPYFEET FOR ALL! (In Antarctica in another dimension) *Noah: Yes, my sweet old pumpkins are done. *Maurice: All thanks to you. (With Mumble) *Mumble: I can't wait for Halloween. It's going to be the best holiday of the year. *Erik: You can also get candy. *Mumble: And you can treat...or...TRICK! *Atticus: No, it's trick or treat. *Mumble: Yes, i haven't went trick-or-treating for three years. King Polar also hates that holiday of the year. *Erik: It's going to be much fun. *Bo: We have a patch of pumpkins over there. *Gloria: Oh Mumble, the day is happening. *Mumble: Yes, everyone is having a happy halloween. *Gloria: Or maybe everyone from Club Penguin Island. *Mumble: Hm..... (Meanwhile at Club Penguin Island on the Town Center) *Rookie: Happy Halloween to everyone! *Everyone: *cheers* *Penguin #1: Best party ever. *Penguin #2: Me too. (The Ghost Penguins are spying) *Ghost Penguin #1: Darksmoke is sure gonna like this. *Ghost Penguin #2: Yeah, that's his target and not at Herbert P. Bear. *Ghost Penguin #3: Come on, let's go. What are we waiting for? (The Ghost Penguins return to the wilderness to see Darksmoke) *Darksmoke: Guys, what do you got? *Ghost Penguin #1: Penguins are celebrating. Go stop Mumble now. *Darksmoke: Yes. In another world. I plan to kill him this time. (Darksmoke create a portal to go to Antarctica) *Darksmoke: Perfect. *Ghost Penguin #1: Now, go ahead and find Mumble and his friends. *Darksmoke: Good idea master. Everyone to the haunted house! (Everyone went to the haunted house as Darksmoke enter the portal to arrive in Antarctica) *Darksmoke: Antarctica. This is Antarctica. A place where penguins and animals live. Hahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhhhahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back at Penguin-Land) *Mumble: So dad, how's the party going? *Memphis: Great. Everything is set up and we still have fish. *Mumble: That's thing is way juicy than blood. *Memphis: See? It's gooey. *Norma Jean: And Gloria is going to be so proud of you. *Maurice: And Mumble. Don't forget that the candy is in the bowl. Don't let Erik and the rest of the chicks get it. *Mumble: Sure. They won't go after this time. *Memphis: We also have fruit punch for everyone. *Mumble: That's kinda nice. *Norma Jean: This is all we got. (Darksmoke is searching for the emperor penguins) *Darksmoke: Where can the annoying penguins be? (Back in Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Nice drink you got there Memphis. *Memphis: Thanks. *Erik: What are the clouds doing here? *Memphis: This is strange danger. *Mumble: It can't be. (Darksmoke arrives in Penguin-Land) *Darksmoke: Boo! (Everyone gasped at Darksmoke) *Noah: Oh no! Darksmoke is back. *Darksmoke: Well, well, well. It's nice to meet you again Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: You. I thought you were dead. *Darksmoke: Dead? Don't you judge me. *Mumble: How did you came back? *Darksmoke: The ghosts reveal me back at Club Penguin Island. *Mumble: Club Penguin Island? He was never born here. *Terry: What were the ghosts thinking? *Darksmoke: Everyone is having a Halloween Party and i'm sad that they didn't invite us. But, i will DESTROY ALL OF CLUB PENGUIN! *Mumble: No! You're nothing than another Herbert P. Bear. *Darksmoke: If i would, you have to go againist me. *Mumble: Bring it on! (Mumble started to fight Darksmoke) *Darksmoke: Here is this. (Mumble defend himself as Mumble throw a snowball to him) *Darksmoke: Ahhh! No! *Mumble: You deserve it. *Darksmoke: I can destroy your party. (Darksmoke uses his laser to attack the walls and destroy everything in Penguin-Land, making everyone scream and run in panic) *Erik: No! *Darksmoke: Your nightmare has come true. You can't beat me now! *Mumble: Well, take it to this! (Mumble uses his spin dash and attack Darksmoke's belly) *Darksmoke: No! *Mumble: You deserve it! *Darksmoke: Mumble HappyFeet! I will be back. Rematch me on Club Penguin Island! (Darksmoke open a portal to Club Penguin Island) *Mumble: Oh no. You can't escape. *Darksmoke: I can. CAN'T CATCH ME NOW! *escape through a portal* *Mumble: Darksmoke! (The portal closes, making Mumble trip) *Mumble: No. He get away this time. *Terry: It's too late. We need someone to get to the island. *Mary: But it's in another world. *Edwin: We can do it together. *Mumble: We can help. Team working is a good thing. *Terry: Yes. We can help Lovelace's help from Adelie-Land if he can create magic. *Mumble: But it's not powerful to make power. *Terry: Who cares? We can do it together. *Mumble: Darksmoke create everything spooky. We got to do something. *Terry: I got an idea. A song can work out if we can stop Darksmoke together. (Terry begins to sing "Ghost Just Wanna Dance" as Mary, Dorcena and Edwin dances with Terry) "Ice falls on a spooky scene, Deck the icy halls of black and red, As the shadows rise here on Antarctica, From the darkness, there's a distant scream, Whoa, that sounds like it's gettin' closer! Drums are gettin' louder, Bass is gettin' lower, When the shadows spin, You'll be joinin' in, But first, you gotsta find the clue" *Mary, Dorcena and Edwin: *singing* "Who knows what is behind that ice? Creepin' up on the floor" *The Chorus: *singing* "We are here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your fins, The ghosts just wanna dance, Only want to haunt your homeland, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your fins, The ghosts just wanna dance" *Terry: "There's music seepin' out of every place, Follow the noises down, inside the gloom, Frozen still in fright, like a sight, Of a penguin dancin' on a tomb" *Mary, Dorcena and Edwin: *singing* "Who knows what is behind that door? Creepin' out on the floor" *The Chorus: *singing* "We are here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your fins, The ghosts just wanna dance. Only want to haunt your homeland, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your fins, The ghosts just wanna dance" *Gloria: "All the ghosts are gettin' crazy, But we're not here to kill you, Just to stop the dance party, Every penguin is there who Came to get their tap on, So I'm spinnin' this song, So get your fluffy, fluffy voices as you're singin' along" *The Chorus: Oohhhhhh! Ohhhhh! *singing* "We are here to freak you out, We just came to shake it down, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your fins, The ghosts just wanna dance Only want to haunt your homeland, Give you chills and party with you, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, flip up your fins, The ghosts just wanna dance The ghosts just wanna dance The ghosts just wanna dance" (The song ended as Noah becomes currious about it) *Noah: Ghosts? Who believe in ghosts? *Terry: We know a way. We are going to stop Darksmoke. *Mumble: Really? *Terry: Yes. Guys, we are going to Adelie-Land. *Noah: That's the spirit Terry. Adelie-Land is our target. *Memphis: We are going to watch out for skuas when we stay in a group. *Noah: And let's go to Adelie-Land for help. *Everyone: *cheers* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters